


Hard and Rough

by Shhbequiet



Series: Blob Dream is a Fleshlight [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Begging, Blob Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Magical fleshlight, POV Alternating, Porn, Rough Sex, Saying Sir, Subspace, Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shhbequiet/pseuds/Shhbequiet
Summary: Sapnap moves in with Dream and uses his toy to relieve some stress.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Blob Dream is a Fleshlight [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160219
Comments: 33
Kudos: 898
Collections: MCYT





	Hard and Rough

**Author's Note:**

> ty to dreamnottaken for this idea. remember to read the series in order for context!

Sapnap moved in with Dream. It was exciting for him, Dream was his best friend. They got along great and seeing him in person was like seeing the sun for the first time. He was bright and cheerful and pretty. So, so pretty. Sapnap was reminded of all the times he fucked his blob dream fleshlight, imagining it was Dream he was fucking.

Speaking of the fleshlight...

It had been a few days since he last used it, packing and driving all the way over to Florida, plus unpacking once he arrived took up all his time. It was about time he unwind a bit. He hoped Dream wouldn't over-hear him, that would be embarrassing. They had already said their good nights to each other, so it should be fine. 

He grabbed the fleshlight from where it was laying in his nightstand, quickly grabbing the lube along with it and slicking up his fingers to push inside. He'd used this thing so many times, practically violated it, he was surprised it was still tight. Oh well, the tight burn when he didn't stretch it out all the way was the best. 

He decided to remove his fingers early tonight, even though the unstretched toy was delicious gripping around his cock, he usually did take the time to loosen it up. He always felt a little bad if he didn't give it the proper care, with how realistic it felt. 

But tonight he wanted to fuck something _hard_.

He lubed up his cock and forced himself in in one thrust. The poor thing clenched hard around him, but he didn't care. That tight, wet heat drove him crazy and he started fucking into it with no mercy. 

He slowed down a moment, not wanting to finish too soon, and it was like the world came rushing back in. He could hear something coming from the other room, whines? He listened closer...

It was Dream.

He got up worried, what if he was hurt? He made his way to Dream's room when he actually started to listen properly. 

Oh.

Dream was begging. 

High and broken in his throat, whines and begs of, "Please, Sir! Please keep going!" 

Sapnap stood in shock, before looking down at the fleshlight still in his hand. Was this? No, it couldn't be...

He slid the toy down on his cock, small groan slipping out of his mouth and he heard Dream sob.

###### 

Dream had been about to fall asleep when he felt fingers sliding in him. Oh! Sapnap was going to fuck him while in the same house. He adjusted himself on the bed, ready to get fucked, when Sapnap removed his fingers much earlier than normal. So, it was one of _those_ nights. 

Dream shivered in anticipation, he loved when Sapnap didn't prep him enough. It reminded him that he was just a toy to him. Why prep a dumb toy? 

He felt his cock split him open, tongue lolling out of his mouth as Sapnap fucked him _hard_. No care in the world other than to just get off. His hole spasmed around him, trying to adjust to his thick cock. 

And then he stopped. 

Dream whined. Why did he stop? Was he not good enough? Was he not tight enough? 

Dream could barely think, he needed to be fucked _now_ , but it wasn't happening. He was distantly aware of his mouth moving, begging, but his head was so foggy he couldn't even tell what he was saying.

Sapnap's cock slid back into him and he sobbed with relief. He was getting fucked again, thank god. Drool leaked down his face as he was filled, cock leaking all over his stomach.

Sapnap fucked into the toy, no into _Dream_ , hard and rough. He could hear every sound Dream made and Dream was shouting, thanking him like Sapnap had just saved his life. And god, Dream was calling him _Sir_ again and he came, deep into _Dream_. 

He heard a final cry from Dream, he could just imagine his hips thrusting in the air, cum shooting onto his pretty stomach.

They needed to talk.

**Author's Note:**

> im still on my bullshit, seriously sorry for the total spam of these fics in the tags


End file.
